


The Last Game

by ChibbyPanda



Series: Emoji [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3: Despair Arc, Gen, Talent, Untalented, farewell, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: Chiaki plays a video game with Hajime, with no idea that it's going to be their last.





	The Last Game

The sun is setting as the students of Hope's Peak Academy leave the building.

A girl is sitting by the fountain, playing at her game console. She is able to shoot all of those digital  
monsters with ease and precision.

It's her tenth game in a row and she is having a winning streak. It's easy for her. After all she's Chiaki Nanami, the Super High School Level (SHSL) Gamer.

She is wearing her cat hoodie that's covering her short brown hair.

Every now and then she pauses and looks at a certain direction.

She is waiting for someone. She is expecting someone. Just what's taking so long? She is beginning to worry. Then, she smiles as she finally sees him. A dark haired boy wearing the Reserve Course Uniform.

"Hajime!" She calls out happily.

The later responds with a small smile. For some reason, it looks a bit sad.

* * *

 The sounds of beeps can be heard between the two teens' consoles. Chiaki is winning while Hajime is struggling to get a higher score.

**GAME OVER**

Hajime loses. He sighs.

"That's not a surprise," he remarks, letting out a chuckle. "No matter how hard I focus, I can never beat the SHSL Gamer."

"Come on, Hajime. You almost got me at one point. You are getting better. Be proud of it," Chiaki responds with enthusiasm.

"I guess..."

They then play another round.

No matter how hard he tries, Hajime just can't focus on the game. He constantly looks at the orange sky. He then sighs.

"Hey Chiaki."

"Yeah?" She asks as her eyes are focused on her console.

"I was wondering. Of all the people you could be with right now, why me? I mean, I'm sure that there are other people who are more talented at video games than a Reserve Course Student. They are probably more fun."

He ends the last part with bitterness. He just can't help but doubt.

He just...hates himself. He hates himself for being so ordinary. So normal. Without talent, he is nothing.

The Gamer stops using her console and looks at him. Her eyes are locked on his.

"It's because you are fun to be with as yourself, Hajime. You don't need to be really good at something just to have fun, right?"

Her smile... It's so warm. Hajime can feel his heart racing.

Chiaki then touches Hajime's hands. Her hands are so soft and delicate. The boy's face is starting to turn red.

"Hajime, you don't have to have incredible talent to be great. You are great as you are. As long as you believe in yourself, you can create a wonderful future."

He can create a wonderful future...?

He smiles at her and says, "Thank you. I think I needed that."

Chiaki smiles and says:

"It's getting late. See you tomorrow."

Hajime is silent as he watches his friend wave goodbye. He does the same as he walks to the other direction.

_"You are great as you are."_

Sadly, he is not. In his current state, he feels unworthy to stand by her side. She deserves better.

She deserves...the best version of himself.

"I'm sorry, Chiaki."

* * *

Chiaki hasn't seen Hajime the next day. And the day after that. And so on.

She waits for him everyday, only to find that he never shows up.

That's when she realizes that...

 **~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**  
**~**

**They played their last game.**


End file.
